


Sweet Treats

by valiantlybold



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Genderfluid Bucky Barnes, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Shopping, Sugar Daddy, bucky gets spoiled, dw i have a fic idea thatll Explain that, its what he deserves, logan ia a good daddy, secretly rich logan, takes care of his baby, trucker logan, we just have to see if i ever get around to writing it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Bucky gets spoiled rotten.That is all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Treats

It’s been a week since _the Incident,_ now.

Bucky is back to focusing solely on school, his worry about a job no longer on his mind as much. His new laptop and phone both arrived early in the week, and they’re working _excellently,_ plus all his friends are jealous that he’s got the newest models of Stark Tech before any of them could even save up for the last models. Their whining and longing looks almost make him want to beg Logan to buy them the devices too! But Logan probably _would,_ and Bucky doesn’t need _that_ sort of bill on his mind either.

Logan insists it’s all good, and Bucky _does_ believe him, he really does, but... It still puts Bucky a little on edge to be spoiled like that.

Which is why today is making Bucky extremely nervous.

Logan’s been talking about it all week; his _spoil Bucky rotten_ day on the town. Apparently, he’s got it all planned out and he insists that Bucky not worry about the price of anything; all he needs to worry about is whether he wants it or not.

Bucky sighs and looks himself over in his tall mirror. Yeah, this is a good look, right?

He’s wearing a skirt for the first time in a while. Hadn’t felt like it lately, he supposed, but he _does_ want to be pretty for Logan. It’s nice and flowy, stretching down to just above his knees. Black with white roses printed on it, it’s one of his favorite skirts.

He’s matched it with a loose-fitting black band tee, knee high socks and combat boots, and a leather jacket, to complete the look.

Hair up or down?

He gathers his hair up in a pony tail, studying his reflection for a moment. Hm, yeah, that looks better. He grabs a hair tie and rolls his hair up in a bun.

Some make-up, maybe?

Sharp-as-nails winged eyeliner, a nice red lip… Perfect.

He lifts his skirt as he stands before the mirror again. Is it too much to wear a thong? Yeah, probably. He takes it off quickly and tosses it aside. Hm, he _does_ want to wear panties, but the thong isn’t right for _this_ occasion. He looks through his underwear drawer. Yeah, these ones are better! Simple white and pink stripes, with a white bow to finish it off. More in the vein of _pretty,_ while the thong was more _sexy,_ and since he _was_ going for pretty, the choice is quite obvious.

Bucky takes a deep breath, grabs his purse, and leaves the bedroom.

Logan waits in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee. He looks up when the bedroom door opens and his eyes land on Bucky and they stay there.

“Good?” Bucky ask with a smile.

Logan’s mouth hangs open only slightly, his coffee half raised to his lips. He nods jerkily. And man, isn’t _that_ a confidence boost!

Logan sets his cup down. He gets up from his seat on a bar stool by the small kitchen island, and walks over to meet Bucky. His hands come to rest softly, gently on Bucky’s hips. Bucky wraps his arms around Logan’s shoulders.

“Can I kiss ya?”

Bucky smiles. “Of course you can.”

“Thought I’d ask. Don’t wanna mess up your lipstick, or nothin’,” Logan explains.

He leans in and captures Bucky in a kiss. Fuck, its slow but _searing hot._ Bucky can feel his insides get close to the boiling point just from that one kiss. And God, he moans as Logan pulls the skirt up, hands sneaking in under, pawing and groping at the kid’s ass.

“Fuck, baby,” Logan says as they part. “Almost wanna take ya back to bed. Strip ya outta these sexy clothes…”

Bucky bites his lip. That _does_ sound really good right now…

“Later,” he says instead. “We got the hotel room waitin’, so you can put your head up under my skirt for as long as you want once we get there.”

The older man chuckles, a few of his fingers slipping in under the hems of Bucky’s panties. “Mh, I’m gonna unwrap ya like the best lil’ present in the whole wide world, baby…”

Boy, does _that_ get Bucky purring for him.

*

Logan takes him to the nearest mall. They walk around hand in hand. They wander through the few stores that usually interest Bucky; Logan insists that if Bucky sees something he likes, Logan will give it to him.

While Bucky does spot a few nice things he would consider buying for himself, it’s hard for him to express it to Logan. It’s nice that Logan wants to give him things, of course, but Bucky just... He doesn’t want Logan to _waste_ money on him. It’s hard to explain it, he doesn’t know how to put it into words! He feels unworthy of it, he supposes might be the best way to put it. Logan could spend his money on lots of other _better_ people instead. Why is Bucky so special? He didn’t earn this, or do anything to deserve it, right?

He _tries_ to explain that to Logan while they’re sharing a hot pretzel and a cup of coffee, sitting on a bench together.

Logan shakes his head, the look on his face one filled with fondness. “Bucky, you _do_ deserve it. Y’deserve it ‘cause I love you. And it’s _my_ money, and _I_ wanna spend it on spoilin’ _you._ If you really don’t want this, I respect it and we can just forget this whole thing, that’s okay. But _I_ want this, sweet thing. _I_ wanna give ya everythin’ ya want in the world. I wanna spoil ya. There ain’t no better people in the world, not to me. _You_ are the best person in the world, and _you_ deserve nice things.”

Bucky chews on a massive bite of the pretzel as he processes this. He washes it down with a sip of coffee.

“You really wanna…gimme stuff?”

“I do.”

“For no reason?”

“Ain’t no better reason that the fact that I love ya.”

Bucky bites on the inside of his cheek. “Um. Okay. I just…gotta get used to it? I ain’t…y’know, used to bein’ _spoiled_ and _taken care of,_ y’know?”

“I know, baby. And I ain’t used to takin’ care’a someone,” Logan replies. “So let’s just…go with it. Figure it out as we go. How’s that sound?”

He considers it for a moment. Logan has a good reason for all this, Bucky supposes, but it will take some getting used to. He nods finally. Logan lays a soft kiss on his cheek.

They finish their snack then move on.

While it’s still of course difficult for Bucky to really process this and allow himself to be spoiled, he does try harder to keep an open mind. Logic-minded as he is, he even reasons his way to feeling _a little_ better about it.

Bucky’s wardrobe is getting... Well, he’s been going to the gym a lot lately and Logan insists on cooking pretty healthy food for him _(“Gotta treat that big smart brain’a yours right, don’t we? Gotta keep your strength up for school and studying, and bein’ the brilliant lil’ shit you are,” he says, though with a smile and a fond tone),_ so yeah, his clothes are getting kind of weird on him. He was super thin before, lanky and bony and awkward, but he’s filling out with a little more muscle now. Most of his clothes are either way too tight, or just plain too small, these days. So it’s okay to get new clothes, because it’s time to clean out all the old stuff that doesn’t fit anymore. It’s okay to buy new clothes.

As for Logan paying for it... Well, Bucky hates to admit it, but he is sort of _broke._ He used up the college fund on rent and necessities basically, since his scholarship covered tuition and books. If it weren’t for Logan, he’d be couch-surfing, surviving on noodles, and wearing clothes halfway to splitting at the seams. It’s okay that Logan helps, because what else can Bucky do?

It’s okay. It’s okay, he knows that. This is the logical way to do things, and Logan _wants_ to do this for him, and Bucky really has no good arguments _against_ any of this.

They go from mall to mall, spending _gross_ amounts of money on Ubers. They stop for a light lunch at one of Bucky’s favorite places, then walk around the city stopping at any shop that catches Bucky’s eye (including one or two of the _naughty_ kind).

Before Bucky knows it, it’s almost time to head to the restaurant for dinner. Christ, they’ve spent the whole day walking around and his legs are getting tired, feet a little achy by then. It’ll be nice to have dinner, then they’ll head to the hotel for the night. At first, Logan had wanted to take him to New York City for the weekend, but _that’s_ where Bucky draws the line. A hotel near home is what he could negotiate down to, and Bucky’s perfectly happy with just that.

“Can you hand me the next one?”

“Got it.”

The changing room door opens only slightly; Logan reaches his hand in, offering the next item for Bucky to try on.

“Thanks, hun.”

“You got it, kitten.”

It’s a cute black dress with a poofy skirt, hips accentuated nicely, half-length sleeves and a button-up collar. It shimmers with golden floral patterns. He slips into it then admires it in the mirror. Hm, he _does_ like it a lot, but when would he ever wear it? It feels more like something to wear out on a date to an upscale restaurant, but they never really do that. They’re both more _homebodies_ than any of that, really. They rather order in and cuddle on the couch, than go out to a restaurant.

“Babe, can you look at this?”

The door cracks open again, Logan sticking his head in. “Y’look great, kitten. Looks good on you.”

“Yeah, but… I feel like I’m never gonna wear it.”

“We’re gonna stop at the hotel to drop off all the bags, right? Change into it when we’re there. Wear it to dinner.”

Bucky frowns at his reflection. “I dunno…”

In the mirror, he sees Logan look around outside the changing room for a moment, then he’s slipping fully into the cramped little room.

 _“Logan,”_ Bucky hisses under his breath.

The older man hangs up the other garments Bucky’s planned to try on, then glues himself to Bucky’s back, his hands on Bucky’s trim waist.

“Why not, kitten?” he whispers hotly in Bucky’s ear. “Look so good, baby. Wanna show ya off at dinner. Make everyone else all jealous’a me, ‘cause you’re _my_ pretty boy, ain’t ya?”

Bucky _barely_ resists the urge to moan at the soft words, hands covering Logan’s. _“Daddy,”_ he whispers back.

Fuck, what if someone hears them?!

“So sexy, baby boy. Fuck, I wanna ruin ya right here an’ now. Love on ya like y’deserve. Stuff you full right here.”

Bucky slaps one hand over his own mouth to contain his whine. Logan tugs on the skirts of the dress, bunching it up in the back, a hand sneaking down the back of Bucky’s pretty panties. He nips at Bucky’s neck to stifle a groan when he, for the first time, feels the plug filling Bucky’s hole.

“What’s this, kitten? Already got your pussy stuffed? You been walkin’ round with this lil’ thing teasin’ you all day?”

The kids face is blushed bright red. Looking at himself in the mirror like this, it’s one of the most _erotic_ things he’s ever seen or done. Logan’s other hand reaches to Bucky’s front and groans again, when he also feels Bucky’s cage.

“This too, baby? You plannin’ to surprise Daddy? Give Daddy a present for spoilin’ ya all day? What a sweet lil’ boy you are, kitten. Ain’t you just the sweetest boy a Daddy could have.”

 _“Daddy, please,”_ Bucky whines into his palm, leaning his other hand on the wall to stay on his feet. “Not here, I-I-I can’t, Daddy, _please.”_

Logan kisses on Bucky’s neck. He removes his hands from Bucky’s panties, and straightens out the dress again too.

“A’right, baby, don’t you worry, sweet thing, Daddy’s gonna wait ‘til the hotel. Gonna be so sweet on you, kitten. Gonna say a proper thanks for your surprise.”

Bucky nods quickly. Logan presses harder kisses to his neck then leaves the dressing room as quickly as he’d entered.

Bucky staggers. He gasps for breath and clutches his chest as if to still his pounding heart. Goosebumps flare all over his body. He aches in his cage and bursts of hungry pleasure roll through him as his body unwittingly clenches around the plug. _Fuck._

Logan’s going to _ruin_ him tonight.

He changes out of the dress and places it firmly on top of the _buy_ pile.

*

Bucky had expected a nice hotel, of course; with how Logan’s been splurging all day, it would be difficult to _not_ expect a nice hotel.

But this?

_This is the fucking Four Seasons!_

_It’s a fucking executive suite, with a harbor view, at the Four fuckin’ Seasons!_

If Bucky’s not too far off the mark, _that’s a thousand dollars per night._

As soon as they walk through the lobby doors, a fucking _bellhop_ is there with a cart and starts loading their shopping bags onto it without question, welcoming them to the hotel, bidding them to please check in if they haven’t already and if they have checked in, please wait one moment and he will show them to their room.

Bucky clings to Logan’s arm. They look _way_ out of place there.

Apparently, Logan came here this morning to check them in, and dropped off their clothes for dinner and a big suitcase to help them drag home all of Bucky’s shopping.

After inquiring for their room number, the bellhop leads them to the elevator and presses the correct button for them. Bucky feels his face _burning up_ as the elevator starts moving.

“The Four Seasons, Logan?” he hisses. _“Really?”_

Logan smirks. “Told ya. Wanted to spoil ya rotten. Just enjoy it. Already paid and all, so why worry ‘bout it?” Bucky hugs Logan’s arm tighter. Logan chuckles. He pinches at Bucky’s side playfully. “Why don’tcha take some pictures? Make all’a yer friends jealous?”

The kid sighs, but knows his friends will _lose their minds,_ so this is an opportunity that’s _far too good_ to pass up. He digs his phone out of his purse; he snaps a pic of his bags piled up on the bellhop’s cart, the bellhop himself smiling and waving at the camera. Then, he pulls Logan close and takes a selfie of them together.

He drops both of them in the group chat.

**_**Bucky Barnes: Spoiled like crazy by the best bf ever!! Gonna have dinner at some fancy restaurant, then spend the night at the FOUR SEASONS too!!!** _ **

Only a handful of seconds pass. Just as the elevator slows to a stop and the doors open, his phone starts buzzing.

**_**Steve Rogers: ??????????** _ **

**_**Natasha Romanov: HOW MUCH DID HE SPEND ON YOU, YOU HARLOT???** _ **

**_**Clint Barton: bruh** _ **

**_**Sam Wilson: Where are you even??? Did you go to NYC or smth????** _ **

Bucky smiles at his phone while they walk to their room.

**_**Bucky Barnes: Yall enjoy your weekend, now ;)** _ **

Before anyone can respond, he grins and mutes his phone, dropping it back in his purse.

They reach their room finally, Logan slipping the key in the card reader and the bellhop opens the door for them. Logan gives Bucky a light push, making him go in first. Bucky takes a deep breath, steeling himself, then walks in.

He gasps when he enters. It’s fucking _incredible._ He almost doesn’t want to touch anything, for fear of breaking or ruining it!

Logan follows, and the bellhop does the same.

“Here we are, sirs,” the kid says as he gets the cart set to the side and out of the way. “Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything or have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call the front desk or room service. If you don’t need the cart anymore, feel free to put it in the hallway and one of the staff with collect it.”

The door shuts, the lock clicks and they’re left to themselves.

Bucky gaps again when Logan comes up behind him, arms wrapping tight around him, the man’s face buried in Bucky’s neck.

“Ya like it?”

“It’s incredible.”

“Got it just for you, kitten.”

 _“Daddy,_ it’s _so much.”_

“Nah, it ain’t. It’s just right, it’s just what you deserve, baby.”

Bucky sighs but he knows by now that there’s no use to have this discussion again.

“Hey, kitten?”

“Yeah, Daddy?”

“Y’remember what y’told me this mornin’? ‘Fore we left home?”

Bucky bites his lip. He thinks back, and when he remembers his own words, he blushes.

“I-I-I s-said y’could put y-your head un-under my skirt, Daddy.”

Logan chuckles, hands starting to move. They pet down Bucky’s hips to his thighs; he starts to hike up Bucky’s skirt.

“Think I wanna unwrap my present right now, kitten. You gonna let Daddy do that? Gonna let Daddy keep spoilin’ ya?”

Electric pleasure zips through his body. His skin is so quickly lit on fire by Logan’s words and his touch. His hands feel like ice on Bucky’s overheating body.

“Daddy just wants t’make his kitten feel good, that’s all. Just wanna treat ya right. Pretty princess like you, y’deserve all the best things, baby. Deserve to feel good.”

Already, Bucky can hardly breathe.

He takes one of Logan’s hands, pulls him along by it. He takes them into the bedroom. There, he shrugs off his purse and his jacket and fumbles with the zips on his boots as fast as he can. Logan kicks off his own boots, gets his plaid shirt off. _Undoes his belt._

Bucky backs himself against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Logan’s eyes burn as they watch him. Bucky turns around, looking out at the harbor view. It’s late in the afternoon by then, the sun starting to dip low.

“C-Can we do it here, Daddy?”

He moans when Logan is suddenly _on him_ again, growling in his ear.

“Fuck, baby, you’re too damn sweet to me. Such a sweet boy, just for Daddy.”

Logan sinks to his knees. Bucky sets his stance wider, arches his back, leans against the glass. Fuck, he can feel it when Logan sticks his head in under the skirt, moans when his panties are tugged down and fall to stretch around his knees.

Logan’s massive hands grope at his ass, his mouth kissing and nipping at either cheek, his stubble feels amazing. They spread his cheeks apart finally, and he hears a muffled groan from under his skirt. The man’s mouth latches itself onto Bucky’s crack; he kisses and licks and teases up and down, but skips over the plug that keeps Bucky full. Bucky’s hot breaths fog up the window.

At long last, after what feels like an eternity but is probably only a few minutes of toe-curling teasing, he feels a light pull on the plug. His mouth falls open in a breathy moan as it’s slowly eased out of him. It pushes back in slowly, pulls out, pushes back in, pulls out; Bucky could _cry_ at how good it feels. The plug is finally pulled free from his hole, making him whine in _relief._

 _“Fuck,”_ Logan curses softly.

A moment passes, then every single rational thought leaves Bucky brain.

Logan wastes no time at all. He spreads Bucky open then dives in tongue first. Bucky whines as it immediately breaches into him, his rim just a little over-sensitized after wearing the plug all day. He can feel the stubble-burns forming already and he can’t wait to look in the mirror and see his skin all pinked up by it.

Logan’s mouth is a _menace._ He tongue-fucks Bucky at a slow pace; every few little thrusts, he stops to lay love and kisses on his rim. Bucky can feel his mind fading away and his body turning into liquid.

He claws at the glass, red lipstick smearing across it, when Logan stops to _bite_ Bucky’s left ass-cheek. Fuck, he’ll have a nasty bruise from it, a big circle of teeth painted in blues and purples, marking him as _owned._ He can hardly breathe until Logan lets up off the bite.

The older man stands up; he presses his body to Bucky’s, trapping him against the glass, mouth back to nipping at Bucky’s neck and hands roaming all over.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fuckin’ good, princess, perfect pretty boy,” he growls. “Wish I’d grabbed the lube outta the suitcase, baby, wanna fuck this pretty pussy full with Daddy’s cum and plug y’back up, keep ya full all through dinner, baby.”

If it weren’t for Logan holding him up, Bucky would long since have collapsed. His body _aches_ with pleasure, his caged cock screams for freedom, fuck, he loves it, he loves this.

“P-Purse, Daddy, m-my purse,” he says, breathy and needy. “Got some in m’purse.”

Logan chuckles darkly behind him; he paws at Bucky’s cage over the skirt. “Dirty lil’ boy, huh? Carryin’ ‘round lube with ya? Always wanna be ready for Daddy’s cock, eh?”

Bucky lets his head fall forward, the cool glass soothing his hot body just a little. “Jus- Just- Had to take it, Daddy, make sure the plug don’t chafe me up, y’know?”

The man laughs softly again. Fuck, his kisses fall all over Bucky’s neck, soft and teasing sometimes, but mostly hot and wet and lusty.

“Ya _say_ that, baby, but Daddy knows, Daddy knows you always thirstin’ for Daddy’s big, fat cock to break your lil’ boy-pussy open.”

The world has faded away around Bucky. He can no longer comprehend anything but the pleasure coursing through his veins and the feeling of Logan’s body against him.

“Keep breathin’, kitten, just keep breathin’, princess, Daddy’s gonna get the lube, baby, hold on just a lil’ longer, kitten.”

Bucky whines at the prospect of being _left_ now, but he _knows,_ he _knows_ Daddy would _never_ leave him for very long when he’s like this, never, never, never, it’s just a moment, just a second, Bucky will survive for that single second Daddy needs to find the lube, it’s okay, just do what Daddy said and _keep breathing._

A last kiss on the nape of his neck, then Logan’s gone. He clings to the glass, the window, and breathes, breathes, breathes.

He _sobs_ when his Daddy comes back, when he presses himself against Bucky again, when Bucky is finally anchored in existence again.

“’M here, kitten, I’m here, Daddy’s here, Daddy’s got you, princess,” Logan tells him and Bucky feels _perfect_ at that single moment. His skirt is hiked up again, his cheeks spread. “Daddy’s gonna love on ya so good, baby, take such good care’a ya, Daddy’s here, Daddy’s got you.”

The blunt, wet head of Daddy’s fat cock nudges at Bucky’s hole and with a light thrust, it slips inside him _so easily,_ fuck, he’s so open, he’s so ready for Daddy’s cock.

Logan pushes at Bucky’s thighs, makes him close his legs tight, then takes a hard hold on his slender waist.

“That’s it, princess, Daddy’s got you, kitten.”

He pushes deeper. His cock fills up every shred of space inside Bucky, until he feels at the brim of overflowing. Bucky turns his head as much as he can. He moans at Logan and Logan gives him exactly what he wants. Bucky barely participates in the kiss; just like his ass, his mouth is only there to be used by his Daddy, used to please Daddy. They kiss and breathe together as Logan grinds into him. They’re hardly thrusts, he only gives the smallest of motions, never truly leaving Bucky’s heat.

“Beautiful, princess, all mine, Daddy’s boy, ain’t ya?”

Bucky keens; he pushes back against Logan, meeting him in a soft slap of skin on skin, his cock bottoming out so deep inside Bucky. God, he can’t believe how good he feels. His blood feels fizzy and electric; sparks fly when skin touches skin.

“Fuck, Daddy’s gonna cum, kitten, been fuckin’ hard for ya since the dressin’ room, baby, walkin’ ‘round knowin’ your cute lil’ pussy’s all filled up, just waitin’ for me. Had t’fight hard to keep from puttin’ you on your knees in the middle’a the street, takin’ ya to pieces right there, front’a all those people, princess.”

Bucky feels tears pouring down his cheeks. Oh, God, he’s so close to bursting but he knows he probably won’t, the cage always makes it so hard, Daddy has to mess him up for _so long_ to make him cum in the cage, ain’t _nearly_ enough like this, fuck, he’s not going to cum, he knows he won’t, he can feel it, it’s just too far away, just out of reach.

“Gonna put it all inside you, baby, but you ain’t gon’ cum, i know that, Daddy knows. You’re gonna go t’dinner with Daddy still fillin’ you up and you’re gonna get so hot for it, and once we get back here, Daddy’s gonna make his pretty princess cum so good, so many times, gonna ruin you, baby.”

Bucky sobs, but the sound is smothered away in another half-kiss.

Logan thrusts harder, a few times, just a few, pounds into him, fucks him into the glass for the whole world to see, and Daddy makes such a sweet noise when he cums, when Bucky feels himself pumped full of cum.

 _“Fuck,_ baby, so sweet, best boy a Daddy could ask for, ‘s what you are, sweet thing,” he mumbles. “Gonna pull out, kitten, gonna give ya the plug, okay?”

Tears still flood down Bucky’s face but he manages a nod. A desperate whine escapes him as Logan pulls out, but a pleased moan leaves him too, when he feels himself filled with the plug again.

Everything is blurry around him for he can’t say how long. It could be minutes, it could be weeks, Bucky just simply cannot comprehend the passage of time anymore.

All he knows is that when his vision starts to become clear again, Logan’s soft smile is the first thing he sees and it makes his heart stutter.

“There he is,” Logan purrs. “There’s my boy…”

He wraps a big, soft towel around Bucky; that’s when Bucky looks around and notices they’re in an unfamiliar bathroom. He’s sitting on a comfortable chair and both he and Logan are soaking wet. Logan puts another towel over Bucky’s head. Bucky shuts his eyes and lets him dry his hair. With some help, Logan even manages to give him a half-decent towel turban.

“You okay, kitten? You were pretty out of it. Had to keep ya distracted with plenty’a kisses so you’d let me wash you down.”

Bucky hums. He still feels warm and a little floaty, but just the right amount; just enough to feel good, without his brain completely whiting out.

“’M okay.”

Logan kisses his forehead. “That’s good, baby. C’mon. Let’s get ya to bed, okay?”

It takes some help from Logan, but Bucky gets to his feet, even with how his knees still feel like jelly. They leave the bathroom. Bucky starts to recognize where they are when they do. He sees the hand-prints on the window, the smudged lipstick, imprints of every little place he touched the glass. A comfortable heat pools low in his belly when he remembers what happened.

“Dinner…?” he asks as he’s helped in under the covers of the big bed.

Logan slides in after him. “Don’t worry, kitten. We got plenty’a time before the reservations. And if ya don’t feel up to goin’, we can order room service and not leave bed ‘til mornin’.”

Bucky smiles as they settle in. Logan curls up around him, hugging him tightly. This is nice.

*

He’s still not fully back to himself when they go to dinner. It’s not much, but he still feels a little fuzzy around the edges. It’s just enough to make the whole world feel soft and warm and fluffy around him, and Bucky finds he likes it quite a lot.

He smiles at Logan beside him. He’s so handsome; for once, he’s not wearing jeans and plaid. They’ve been replaced by a plain gray button-up, a black tie, and black slacks. Bucky thinks Logan should dress like that all the time because God, it looks good on him.

Bucky himself is wearing his new dress, his hair done up in a loose bun and his make-up reapplied, wobbling only slightly in the low-heeled shoes they also bought during the day. He would’ve loved to wear a higher heel but decided against it due to the fuzziness still lingering; there’s a better chance he would’ve just broken an ankle, rather than look sexy.

He’s almost forgotten about his cage and plug, so used to wearing them, that a surprised, breathy gasp leaves him in shock when he sits down. His cheeks go hot and Logan smirks. The older man reaches across the table. Bucky’s blush only grows redder as they lace their fingers together.

The waiter takes their drink orders then leaves them to look over the menu.

“You look stunnin’, kitten,” Logan says, giving Bucky’s hand s light squeeze. “Y’always do, but tonight more’n ever.”

Bucky smiles, stroking his thumb along Logan’s. “I wish you’d dress up more often. You look so handsome,” he says. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

The man chuckles softly. “Believe me, honey, ‘tween the two’a us, _I’m_ the lucky one.”

Again, Bucky feels his face flush. God, he must be beet red at this point!

They finally get to looking at the menu and Bucky has to bite his tongue very hard to keep from saying anything about the prices. He knows this is a gift to him from Logan; he should be thankful for Logan’s consideration and generosity, instead of getting hung up over something they’ve already discussed to death. He knows Logan _wants_ to do this, he knows Logan _can_ do this, he knows there’s nothing wrong with allowing himself to be treated to something special, something a little extra, now and then. It’s okay.

It’s still difficult to settle himself with all of it, but he can see how much this means to Logan so _he tries._ He just needs some more time to wrap his head around the fact that Logan _wants_ to give him things, that he thinks Bucky _deserves_ these things. He _knows_ all of that stuff, he really does, but he needs to figure out how to come to terms with it.

Logan orders a steak, rare, of course, while Bucky decides on the lighter filet mignon. Logan goes for beer, while Bucky goes with red wine.

It feels like something as simple as that should highlight how completely different they are from each other, but somehow, that’s not what comes to Bucky’s mind. All he can think about is how handsome Logan looks, and how happy Bucky is that Logan is enjoying his food and drink, and that he’s just so fucking happy to sit here with Logan, no matter how different they seem to be as people.

He can’t put it into words. Logan just makes him so fucking happy.

Logan declines dessert, settling instead for a strong cup of coffee. Still, he watches with a smile as Bucky gorges himself on a massive slice of strawberry shortcake.

“This is great, Logan,” Bucky says after finishing his cake. “This whole day. Just-… Spendin’ it with you.”

The older man smiles. “I’m glad. ‘S the point’a all this. Makin’ you happy.”

Bucky feels his cheeks flush slightly, and he tries to hide behind his wineglass by taking a short sip of what’s left in it. “Promise me our six month anniversary will be a little smaller?”

Logan scoffs, shaking his head to himself. “If that’s what you want, kitten. We’ll keep it to pizza and movies at home, yeah?”

“I look forward to it,” Bucky says.

He’s not sure he could _handle_ another day like this so so on after this one. God, it’s just a few weeks away now, isn’t it? He can hardly believe it’s been six months already. With Logan around, it feels like no time at all.

Though Bucky resorts to begging, Logan doesn’t let him look at the total when the waiter brings the check. Bucky quells his guilt and curiosity with the last dregs of his wine.

As the restaurant isn’t terribly far from the hotel and Bucky is feeling more clear-headed by that point, they decide to walk back. It’s dark as hell by that point, the dinner having been a late one, but there’s a comfortable glow over the city from all the bright lights.

They make it back to the hotel in one piece. Logan leans against the wall in the elevator, and Bucky leans on him.

Bucky feels tired when they finally reach their room. Not really _sleep_ tired, but just sort of tired in his head. A lot happened today.

Logan embraces him from behind, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

“So damn beautiful, kitten,” the man says. “Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Bucky smiles. “Cant believe _you’re_ mine, either.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You wanna go to bed, baby? Tired?”

“Mh... Not really. Can we sit on the couch for a bit?”

“Sure thing, princess.”

They shuffle over to the couch together. Logan sits down, while Bucky puts his purse on the coffee table and toes out of his shoes, then curls up next to the man, pulling his legs up to disappear under his skirts. The TV turns on but Logan keeps the volume low. He wraps his arm around Bucky. He plays with Bucky’s bun until he finds the hair-tie that keeps it in place. With gentle hands, he unbundles Bucky’s hair and removes the hair-tie. Bucky lets out a soft, delighted sigh as Logan massages his scalp.

“Today was nice,” he hums against the older man’s chest.

“It was,” Logan agrees. “Happy I got to give ya lots a nice gifts, treat y’to a nice dinner, all’a it.”

“I still feel a little...weird, about it. But...if you really wanna do this stuff, then...guess I gotta get used to it.”

Logan hums. “If y’don’t want it like this all the time, that’s fine. I just... I wanna take care’a my baby boy, ‘s all.”

“I know, and I really appreciate all of it, everything we did today and everything you gave me. I really do. I’m just...not used to it.”

Bucky lets out a pleased little sigh when he feels a kiss be placed on his head.

He decides to move. He gathers up his skirts and gets up on his knees, swinging one over Logan’s lap to straddle him. Logan smiles. His hands pet down Bucky’s sides to sit at his hips. Bucky rests his own hands on the mans shoulders.

“Beautiful,” Logan says.

“Handsome,” Bucky answers, fingers running through Logan’s soft hair. “My big handsome man, all dressed up with a tie and all. I’d love to see you in a suit. Bet you’d look sexy as hell.”

“Mh, maybe I’ll go out an’ get myself a nice suit, then. Dress up and look nice just for my baby?”

“I’d love it. I’d get to unwrap _you_ like a present for once,” Bucky says with a chuckle. “Honestly, though, I think I’d probably go _feral_ as soon as I saw ya. I’d sooner rip the suit to shreds than unwrap ya.”

Logan all but _purrs_ under him, hands quickly moving to Bucky’s ass to pull him closer.

“Feral lil’ kitten sounds like a good time,” he says, mouthing the words up along Bucky’s throat. “Daddy tamin’ his wild kitten, eh? Remindin’ you just how good it feels to be a cute lil’ pet? All spoiled and taken care of, wantin’ for nothin’, just a lazy lil’ house cat, always rubbin’ up on Daddy for kisses and cuddles…”

Bucky has to admit, that sounds... Oh, God, it sounds _good._ He clings to Logan’s wide shoulders, one hand straying to run through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“Gonna teach me to be a good kitten again?” he says, leaning in to moan the words into Logan’s ear. “Make me all tame?”

 _“Fuck,”_ the man grunts, jaw working as he grits his teeth. “Sure you can do it, baby? Sure you can learn to be good?”

Bucky grinds his body down against his partner. He moans softly as both his plug and his cage are jostled, and when he feels how hard Logan already is for him.

“I can show you, Daddy, show you how good’a kitten I am,” he offers, painted nails clawing at the silky fabric of Logan’s shirt. “Say a proper thanks for all you done for me today.”

Logan swallows loudly. “Yeah. Yeah, kitten, you do that. Show Daddy what a good baby boy he’s got.”

Bucky has to bite his lip to keep from begging to get fucked. That’s not what this is, not right now.

He leans away, over to the table, and snatches up his small purse. He digs through it quickly, finding the little bottle of lube he’s still keeping there.

He pulls his skirts up in the back. He shoves his panties down as far as he can reach then finds the plug. Bucky moans against Logan’s lips as he presses on it.

 _“Daddy,”_ he whispers.

 _“Fuck,_ baby…”

“Don’t move, Daddy. Just let your kitten do it all, lemme show you, I’m a good kitten.”

His breath hitches and he gasps, when he gets the plug loose. The skirts fall back down to cover him. He shows Logan the plug. It’s wet with lube still, drips of cum staining it.

“I feel you, Daddy, feel it all in me. So good, daddy. Fuck, it’s all drippin’ outta me.”

Logan squeezes his hips tightly. _“Fuck,_ nasty lil’ kitten, ain’t ya?”

Keeping their gazes locked, Bucky sticks out his tongue and drags it over the plug, tasting lube and cum, moaning around it.

 _“Fuck,”_ Logan bites again.

“Hold it for me, Daddy?”

Logan goes to reach his hand up, but Bucky stops him.

“Not like that, Daddy. Like this…”

He gently takes Logan by the chin, opening his mouth, offers him the bulb. It’s small enough to fit in a mouth without being too bothersome, Bucky knows it. Logan groans and allows Bucky to slide it past his lips, across his tongue, until he can close his mouth around the little stem that connects to the base.

“That’s it, Daddy…”

Bucky works quick after that. He pulls the keys out of his purse, reaching under his dress and blindly unlocks and undoes his cage. _Shit,_ it feels so fucking good to take it off. Logan groans, head falling back against the couch, as Bucky gropes him through his slacks.

“It’s so big, Daddy. Always surprises me how big it is. Like I always forget. Everytime’s like the first time.”

He feels his own dick grow hard as he fondles Logan. Oh, God, it feels like he hasn’t been hard in _years,_ even though it’s only been a day.

“Remember that, Daddy? My tight lil’ virgin pussy? You were my first, Daddy. The first one I ever felt inside me. Felt _so good.._ * Made me squirt all over myself so many times, ruined me over and over.”

Logan stares at him.

Bucky’s lips brush the plugs base as he talks, they breathe heavy together.

“I’s mad when you said my parents were pickin’ me up. Mostly cause I couldn’t imagine livin’ without my Daddy’s fat cock.”

Logan looks moments away from blowing, so Bucky stops. Instead, he quickly undoes the mans slacks and eases his cock out from his boxers. He leaves it there, though. He finds the lube in his purse and wets his fingers, next.

He moans at his Daddy as he sinks two fingers into himself, just to make sure he’s slick enough to avoid any mishaps.

Once he’s done, he takes Logan in hand again, guiding him inside. Bucky’s mouth falls open in awe as he lets himself sink onto it, and Logan grunts, holding Bucky’s hips so tight that there’s sure to be at least a few light bruises.

“Oh, Daddy,” he moans as he takes Logan by the shoulders again. “’S just like back in the truck, Daddy. Sittin’ in your lap, this fat cock so deep in my sloppy little pussy. Remember, Daddy? Still feels so good inside me.”

He lets himself sink slowly onto it, taking it all but easing into it. He works his body up and down, taking more of Logan each time he comes down, until finally, he call feel it all inside him, their bodies pressed so close together.

 _“Oh!_ D-Does my pussy feel good, Daddy?”

Logan nods jerkily. He groans when Bucky grinds against him, hardly letting Logan’s cock leave him for a second.

 _“Oh, God..._ Thank you, Daddy, thank you. So sweet to me, so kind and generous, takin’ care’a me and treatin’ me like a princess, givin’ me all these amazing presents and nice dinners and pretty clothes,” Bucky mumbles, face burning up, breaths coming hard and fast. “Best Daddy a kitten could have, perfect Daddy, always takin’ care’a me.”

Bucky hardly wants to move. Everything feels perfect. He’s with Logan, so deep inside him, together, always together. He can’t imagine anything better than this, it’s incredible.

He can feel himself leaking, precum dripping from his desperate dick, staining both his dress and Logan’s clothes; and not just that. Lube and old cum seeps from his hole, slipping out around Logan’s cock to dirty them even more. Hell, this dress will probably be all but ruined after this.

With shaking hands, Bucky undoes the buttons down the front of the dress. He opens just a few, enough to expose his chest to let him feather his fingers over his nipples.

He moans at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back.

Logan tears his hands away from the kids hips. They move up his body quickly to tug the dress down over his shoulders, down his arms. Bucky knows what he wants. Bucky fumbles with the rest of the buttons even as Logan keeps trying to get his arms out of the sleeves. Finally, the buttons all come undone and Bucky’s arms are free, and the dress gets pulled up off his body and tossed aside.

Desire burns inside Bucky; naked and exposed in Logan’s lap, while Logan is still fully dressed. He feels _naked,_ more so than just for lack of clothes. He feels small and open and visible, like he’s just a toy to be used and discarded. God, it’s amazing.

He can see for the first time, how he’s ruined Logan’s shirt and tie. They’re sticky and stained with precum, his dick running wet with how _hungry_ he is for this.

He _needs_ this. He _needs_ to start _moving_ properly, ride his Daddy properly, make it even better.

But before he can, Logan seems to have decided he’s _done_ letting someone else be in charge.

One hand on Bucky’s ass, the other tight around his back, and Bucky feels himself being lifted. He can barely register what’s happening until he’s on his back on the couch, Logan looming above him and keeping the rest of the world shut out. He spits the plug out into his hand, setting it quickly away on the table. He nearly rips Bucky’s panties apart in his hurry to get them off, before focusing _completely_ on Bucky again.

“You _nasty_ lil’ _bitch,”_ he hisses.

Bucky’s heart races as it sinks in how the tables have been turned on him. He was, somewhat, in control just a moment ago; he was the boss, and he enjoyed it, but God, this is even better, this is perfect, it’s amazing. He’s small and fragile, and ready to be broken apart and love every second of it.

“Teasin’ Daddy like that, makin’ Daddy go crazy, gettin’ Daddy all riled up,” Logan rumbles. “Daddy’s gettin’ _tired’a_ this teasin, baby.”

All Bucky can do is moan and cling to his Daddy.

“You think you can play like that and get away with it, baby? _Think again.”_

The suspense and the excitement and the pleasure all swirl together, low in Bucky’s gut, all of it coiling up tightly until he’s halfway to bursting just from Logan’s voice.

Logan hooks his elbows under Bucky’s knees, then leans forward until he can do nasty things to Bucky’s nipples with his tongue, folding the kid in half under him, twisting and contorting Bucky to suit his own pleasures.

Bucky’s going to fall apart.

He can feel himself already starting to split at the seams when Logan begins moving.

He takes no pity and gives no quarter. He pounds into Bucky hard and fast, fucking him into the pillowy cushions of the couch. His silky shirt feels like sandpaper as it rubs up against Bucky’s cock. Every touch from it sends shocks of painful pleasure through Bucky’s body.

If he had any of his brain cells left, Bucky would think about the fact that the reception desk will probably receive some noise complaints from their neighbors because Bucky is physically _unable_ to keep from screaming and crying and moaning.

_“Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck! Da- aah- oh, God, yes!”_

His nipples already feel ruddy and puffy from how relentlessly Logan sucks and bites and laps at them.

He can feel every inch of Logan as he fucks into him; he can feel his body clenching and fluttering and rippling around him, as he hollows Bucky out. He fucks everything out of Bucky, obliterates all there is inside Bucky until all he is, is just a hole made to receive Logan’s cock.

“C’mon, then, princess,” Logan hisses into a searing kiss. “You gonna squirt all over yourself, be a nasty lil’ kitty like you playin’ at?”

_“Yes! Yes! I- I’m- Yes!”_

He overflows, and it keeps going, it just doesn’t stop. The pleasure _burns_ and yet, somehow it keeps growing more and more intense.

Logan doesn’t stop either.

He’s not done.

Bucky’s gone blind. He’s gone deaf. All he can do is _feel,_ and what he’s feeling is verging on too much, but he can’t bring himself to care as long as all this pleasure just doesn’t ever stop, never let it stop.

He cries out when it does stop, though. He feels so suddenly _hollow,_ emptied out, but it’s okay because Logan lets go of his legs then weighs on him and everything feels sort of hot and wet, and there’s a sweltering hot tongue ravaging his limp mouth and he does his best to answer back but he can’t make any parts of his body move.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty,” a soft, comforting voice whispers. “Lovely kitty, pretty princess, perfect baby boy, all soft and sweet for me. Nasty too, a dirty lil’ whore, when ya feel like it, ain’t ya? But it don’t matter, baby. Under all’a that, you’re still just a lil’ kitty waitin’ for Daddy to put you in your place, show you how to be good again. Ain’t that right, princess?”

Everything is so warm and soft, and, Daddy’s got him, Daddy’s always got him, Daddy always takes care of him, Daddy’s always there for him.

Daddy’s got him, and he’s got Daddy.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you to bed, yeah? Clean ya up, tuck ya in, cuddle ya all through the night. That’s my sweet kitty…”

Bucky gets all wrapped in warm, strong arms, and he’s floating, and it’s so perfect.

“My lil’ kitty. Love ya so damn much, baby. So much. Always, baby. Always gonna love you, sweet thing.”

Yeah, Daddy’s got him, and he’s got Daddy, and he’ll never let that change.

**Author's Note:**

> ive actually got a few new ideas for this series and ive got some time off work for the holidays soon, so lets hope those two mesh well togethers and i can produce some fun stuff for yall <3


End file.
